Cubicle Love Story
by Cbuniverse
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Hanya tentang bagaimana seorang Kepala Divisi, Park Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan menjalin kasih bersama sang anak buah, Byun Baekhyun di kantornya. CHANBAEK! Yaoi. Short Chapter.
1. Pergi saja sana!

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

.

.

 ** _Cubicle Love Story_**

 _Love doesn't lie or left without a reason— Anonim_

.

.

Tugas dengan deadline di depan mata yang menumpuk entah sejak kapan mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk menetap di kubikel kantor dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap di samping laptopnya.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan untuk seorang pemuda tinggi dengan telinga lebar.

"Aku masih ingin di sini," sahutnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dengan jari masih sibuk menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. "Pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini."

Pemuda itu—Park Chanyeol asyik menyesap secangkir kopi di tangannya. "Kau sendirian?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Tidak, ada Kyungsoo. Dia sedang ke toilet sepertinya." Matanya masih sibuk menatap pada layar laptop berisi angka dan huruf yang sesungguhnya membuatnya bosan. "Aku akan menaruhnya di atas mejamu, tidak perlu mengawasiku seperti ini."

"Siapa yang mengawasimu? Aku tidak," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecak sebal, konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda jangkung itu. "Lalu untuk apa? Jika tidak penting pergi sana, kau mengganggu tahu."

"Aku hanya ingin menemani seseorang," sahutnya bersamaan dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo di pintu ruangan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemanimu, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun tak acuh.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang telah mengambil duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Kepala Divisi Park datang untuk menemanimu lembur," ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat cebikan di bibir Baekhyun. "Kupikir aku bisa pulang kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku," ucapnya sebal.

"Kan ada aku, Baek." Ucapan Chanyeol seakan hanya angin lalu bagi si pemuda mungil.

Dengan wajah masam, Baekhyun menarik tangan sang sahabat. "Jangan pergi, Kyung~"

"Siapa suruh bercanda seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku pergi ya. Jangan marah-marah terus, berbaikanlah dengan kekasihmu."

"Tapi, Kyung—"

"Aku akan pergi menemui Jongin, bye!" Kyungsoo melenggang keluar setelah mengambil tasnya sendiri dari kubikelnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum menyebalkan.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa?" sahutnya kesal. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Masih marah padaku?"

Baekhyun bergeming di kursinya dengan mata terpejam.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku terburu—"

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya hari ini. Aku lelah," ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi kau harus mendengar penjelasanku," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan memutari meja Baekhyun untuk berdiri di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Aku harus mengerjakan semua tugasku. Lebih baik kau pulang," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, tidak mengambil atensi pada pemuda jangkung yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek dengar," Chanyeol memutar kursi Baekhyun dan meletakan kedua tangannya mengukung tubuh kecilnya, "aku bukan pergi bersenang-senang. Ada dinas mendadak dan aku tidak sempat menghubungimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Selama dua puluh empat jam, kau tidak punya waktu bahkan walau hanya semenit untuk menghubungiku?" ucapnya tak percaya diakhiri dengan decihan kesal.

"Okay, maafkan aku karena tidak menghubungimu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas itu dengan cepat agar aku bisa cepat kembali padamu, jujur aku tidak memegang ponselku sama sekali hari itu," ucap Chanyeol lembut, berusaha menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya pada sang kekasih yang tengah merajuk.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Kau harus. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya."

"Dan kita juga sudah berjanji untuk saling memberi kabar. Kau lupa?" ucap Baekhyun mengembalikan ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," seru Chanyeol frustasi.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Yeol. Aku—"

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sebelum pemuda mungil itu selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf, Baek. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucapnya diselingi kecupan-kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Eum." Baekhyun hanya bergumam masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Jangan marah lagi."

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan memberikan pukulan kecil pada dada sang kekasih. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku hingga semua tugas ini berakhir menumpuk dan dengan teganya kau menyuruhku sudah meletak semua tugas ini di mejamu besok!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang merajuk. "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu sekarang, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Baekhyun tegas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengerjakannya dan kau duduklah di atas pangkuanku. Bagaimana?"

"Call!" Baekhyun memekik dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini.

 ** _—End Of Chap._**


	2. Menenangkan Chanyeol

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek_** ** _Shortfic_**

.

.

 ** _Cubicle Love Story_**

 ** _Chanyeol Baekhyun_**

 _Love is always there— Anonim_

.

.

Pagi begitu cerah namun kebisingan di tempat kerjanya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan semangatnya dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada salah satu rekan kerja juniornya.

Kim Mingyu menghela napas seraya menatap lesu ke arah sang senior. "Tanggal penerbitan bulan ini dimajukan, kita harus menyerahkan beberapa desain, setidaknya layout-nya hari ini juga," ucapnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya yang sipit. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan sanggup melempar candaan di tengah situasi macam ini," sahutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, membenarkan ucapan Mingyu dalam hati. "Kalau begitu ayo segera kerjakan. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?"

Mingyu terlihat sedikit ragu, namun ia akhirnya tetap melangkah mendekati seniornya itu dan memberi bisikan tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya Kepala Divisi Park tengah 'meledak' sekarang. Ia berada di ruangannya sejak tadi dan belum menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi hingga kini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap Mingyu tak percaya. Chanyeol selalu bersikap tenang bahkan dalam situasi paling rumit yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Kukira masalah ini tidak sebesar itu hingga membuatnya ... 'meledak' katamu?" Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya, hyung, aku tidak sedang bergurau tahu," sungutnya sebal. "Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri sana dan kuharap kita bisa segera mendapat perintah darinya."

Walau benaknya masih dipenuhi keraguan, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuktikan sendiri seperti apa 'meledak'nya Park Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah aku akan ke ruangannya dan melihat," sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap ruangan Chanyeol yang terdapat sebuah kaca besar di depannya, biasanya ia bisa melihat Chanyeol melaluinya namun kini benda itu tertutupi oleh sebuah tirai besar berwarna abu-abu.

Apa Chanyeol benar-benar marah? batin Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari junior yang tingginya melebihi dirinya itu, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati pintu yang masih tertutup dengan rapat.

Perlahan ia memberikan ketukan berulang pada pintu yang cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar dan mendapat sahutan dari seseorang yang berada di sisi lainnya.

"Masuk."

Kenop yang sudah sejak tadi digenggamnya ia putar dan melongokkan kepalanya saat dorongan yang ia berikan menimbulkan celah antar badan pintu dan kusennya.

"Chanyeol, ini aku," ucapnya sebelum pengelihatannya mendapatkan sosok tinggi yang dipanggilnya tengah berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan panorama kota dari ketinggian hampir dua puluh meter.

Pria tinggi itu—Park Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon berarti padanya. Tidak dengan gerak tubuhnya maupun sahutan satu kata.

Itu cukup aneh bagi Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang kekasih tanpa berpikir lebih jauh.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengelus punggung kekasih tingginya. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Pandangan Chanyeol masih terpaku pada entah apa di luar sana, tidak terusik dengan keberadaan Baekhyun maupun sentuhan menenangkannya.

"Chan," panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tidak menyahut bahkan hingga panggilan kelima yang Baekhyun lakukan. Pikiran pria itu seperti tengah berada jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sayang~"

"Kita sedang berada di kantor, Baek. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyahut dengan kalimat terdingin yang pernah diucapkannya.

Baekhyun tersentak, cukup terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol itu.

"Hei, lihat aku. Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun menarik kedua pundak prianya itu dan membawanya tepat menghadapnya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol masih melarikan pandangannya, tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan mata kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas.

"Ada sedikit masalah di rumah dan deadline kantor membuatku kesal," sahutnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan segala hal mendadak seperti ini, mereka kira aku mesin."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dalam diam sambil terus mengusap punggung sang kekasih. "Tenanglah, Yeol," ucapanya.

"Aku tidak lupa apa yang terjadi minggu lalu karena hal mendadak seperti ini," ujarnya lagi masih dengan ketusan di dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Pertengkaran mereka minggu lalu karena Chanyeol pergi dinas keluar kota secara mendadak.

"Saat ini mungkin berbeda dari masalah yang kemarin itu," ucap Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, sebagai seorang pemimpim kau harus tenang. Semua tim sedang menunggu perintahmu saat ini."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dan menemukan mata Baekhyun yang tengah menyemangatinya.

"Aku akan menenangkanmu," ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

Kekesalan di dalam sorot mata Chanyeol mulai memudar tergantikan dengan sorot antusias juga sebuah senyum miring menyambut tawaran Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau yang menawarkan jadi tidak akan ada kata berhenti, okay sayang?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun, tidak menghiraukan pekikan terkejut yang keluar dari bibir pria mungil itu. Untung saja ruangannya kedap suara sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang-orang yang berada di luar sana.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun tepat di atas meja kerjanya yang masih bersih, belum ada berkas yang menumpuk di atasnya.

"Berjanji hanya sebentar, banyak kerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat dan dengan cepat mengambil bibir merah muda Baekhyun untuk dipagutnya.

Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun sedang sang pria mungil melakukannya pada bibir atas yang tebal milik Chanyeol.

Selama beberapa menit pagutan basah itu berlangsung hingga Chanyeol berhasil memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen seluruh isinya di sana.

Saliva entah milik siapa telah mengalir di sudut bibir Baekhyun namun Chanyeol masih belum memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan ciuman dalam itu.

"Eungh!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk menandakan bahwa ia hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau ... gila!" Dengan napas tersengal Baekhyun mengumpat kesal sedetik setelah Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu sangat manis, Baek. Aku tidak bisa berhenti," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun mendengus seraya mengusap aliran saliva di ujung bibirnya. "Sudah kan? Sekarang ayo kita mulai bekerja," ucapnya.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak turun dari meja kerjanya. "Tapi, aku belum tenang, Baek."

"Ayolah, Chan. Jangan bercanda, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut Baekhyun.

"Tapi, yang ini butuh ditenangkan, Baek," sahutnya seraya mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh suatu benda di antara kakinya yang telah menegang sejak ia memulai ciuman panas mereka.

"Oh, shit!" Baekhyun memekik. "Lakukan dengan cepat dan jangan buat kemejaku lusuh!"

Baekhyun berteriak seraya melepas seluruh bajunya dan membungkuk di balik meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

Note : Thank you buat kalian yang udah mau baca n review ff ini hehe...


	3. Istirahat Sejenak Itu Penting

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

.

.

 **Cubicle Love Story**

 **Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 _Love just need to wait— Anonim_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kenapa kau selalu memasang wajah seperti itu di pagi yang cerah seperti ini, Baek?" Suara Kyungsoo datang begitu Baekhyun baru saja menghempaskan diri pada kursi kantornya.

"Chanyeol semakin hari semakin menyebalkan," sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap tetangga kubikelnya itu dengan wajah datar.

Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat mendorong kepala melewati perbatasan kubikel keduanya dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pria bodoh itu berjanji akan menjemputku hari ini, namun hingga sepeluh menit jam masuk kantor ia tidak juga datang. Aku terpaksa pergi dengan taksi karena bus yang biasa kutumpangi telah lewat sejak setengah jam lalu."

"Hei, mungkin dia sedikit terlambat. Bagaimana jika saat ini ia tengah berada di tempat tinggalmu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersergap perasaan bersalah. "Tapi kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku," gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak sempat, mungkin." Kyungsoo terus melemparkan sugesti positif pada rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang cukup emosional itu.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali namun ia tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mendadak merasa begitu cemas dengan keadaan sang kekasih saat ini. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan perubahan emosi Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menghampiri sang sahabat di kubikelnya. "Hei, Baek, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Chanyeol mungkin hanya bangun terlambat atau _shower_ di kamar mandinya sedang macet."

Namun seakan semua ucapan Kyungsoo hanyalah angin lalu, Baekhyun dengan mata memerah bangkit dari kursinya dan sudah akan berlari seperti orang gila sebelum menemukan Chanyeol di sana, di hadapannya dengan seorang wanita cantik yang menarik lengan kanannya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lirih. Air mata yang sebelumnya terbendung kini jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kau jahat!" Teriakan Baekhyun mengundang atensi seluruh pekerja di ruangan itu yang sontak menatapnya penuh tanya.

Chanyeol sudah mencoba memanggil Baekhyun yang dengan cepat berlalu dari sana dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Dasar brengsek," umpat Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar seraya menhempaskan tangan wanita cantik yang sejak tadi masih menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ibu untuk yang satu ini," gumamnya menyesal. Melihat Baekhyun menangis adalah pilihan terakhir baginya bahkan mati mungkin lebih baik daripada melihat sang kekasih menangis, karenanya.

Chanyeol sudah akan pergi menyusul Baekhyun saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. "Kau akan kemana, Chanyeol oppa?"

Chanyeol berdecih, menghempaskan tangan itu untuk kedua kalinya sebelum berucap tajam, "Jangan pernah sentuh aku, Chou Tzuyu-ssi!"

"Tapi—"

Tanpa peduli lagi, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun di kantor ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia jelaskan. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menyakiti pria mungilnya, bahkan tidak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk melakukannya.

Angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang saat Chanyeol membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap luas yang telah didesain menyerupai taman kecil yang cukup indah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat punggung kecil kekasihnya yang bergetar dengan usapan lembut Kyungsoo di sana. Pemandangan itu menyakiti hatinya, ia selalu berjanji untuk menjaga dan menyayangi Baekhyun, namun lihat apa yang dilakukannya, ia membuat orang yang paling ia cintai menangis saat ini.

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan mendekati sang kekasih dengan denyutan nyeri di dalam dadanya. Ia berlutut tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang terduduk pada sebuah kursi panjang dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Kyung, bisakah tinggalkan kami dulu?" tanya Chanyeol setengah memohon.

Kyungsoo berdecih melihatnya. "Untuk apa ke sini? Masih punya muka untuk bertemu Baekhyun?" sinisnya.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan tajam Kyungsoo, ia beralih meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. Pemuda mungil itu tidak menolak, tidak juga menghentikan isakannya yang sebelumnya teredam karena ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Hei, maafkan aku, hm?" ucap Chanyeol lembut. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah tidak ingin mendengar suaraku lagi. Namun ini tidak seperti yang kaulihat, kau salah paham, sayang."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih di sana berdecih seraya mencibir jika Chanyeol hanyalah pembohong. "Baek, aku memberikan kalian waktu untuk berbicara. Jika pria brengsek ini melakukan sesuatu padamu, katakan padaku dan aku akan menghajarnya!"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dari sana dengan ancaman-ancaman yang tertuju pada pria tinggi yang tengah menurunkan harga dirinya di sana.

Masa bodoh jika yang dibentak juga ia ancam sebelumnya adalah bosnya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli! Baekhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membela sahabatnya itu.

"Ssh ... Baek, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Dengarkan aku, ya, kumohon."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, wajahnya merah dengan kedua pipi basah dan mata yang sembab. Sukses menambah rasa bersalah dan tusukan menyakitkan di hati Chanyeol.

"Kau ... hiks ... tidak mengangkat teleponku," lirih Baekhyun dengan suara parau. "Aku khwatir kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersentak dengan seberapa besar perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya untuk membalas? Berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita asing yang memegang lengannya.

"Kau ... jahat, Chan. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau melupakan janjimu, mengabaikan panggilan ponselku dan sekarang berdiri dengan seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal!" Baekhyun mendadak berucap penuh sindirian dengan senyum sendu di bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggengam erat tangan kekasihnya dan tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan tautan pandangan keduanya. "Lihat, aku, Baek. Percaya padaku, semua ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya.

"Lalu hal benar seperti apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?"

Rasa sakit pada lututnya yang menyentuh permukaan keras keramik tidak dihiraukannya, alih-alih Chanyeol memusatkan segalanya pada Baekhyun saat ini. "Kau ingat tentang 'masalah di rumah' yang kukatakan padamu kemarin lusa di ruang kerjaku?"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun mulai mengingatnya. "Ibu memintaku membimbing anak temannya yang akan melakukan praktik magang di kantor kita. Maaf aku tidak menceritakannya padamu karena kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya kita dua hari kemarin."

"Harus dengan menjemputnya dan membatalkan janjimu padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sarkas, masih belum cukup dengan penjelasan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, sungguh!" sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Ibu yang memaksaku tiba-tiba pagi ini dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselku tertinggal di rumah karena terlalu terburu. Aku sudah mencoba menolak, Baek."

"Kau terlalu banyak memberikan alasan padaku, hingga aku tidak tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur," lirih Baekhyun.

Genggaman Chanyeol pada lengan Baekhyun sontak terlepas bersama sentakan yang Chanyeol terima. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Air mata perlahan kembali membasahi pipi Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa hubungan kita tak akan berhasil. Kau tidak sadar jika ibumu sedang berusaha membuatmu dekat dengan seorang wanita," ujarnya sendu.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu! Bukan siapapun wanita di luar sana," sahut Chanyeol dengan tekanan pada suaranya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, namun aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki, Chan. Aku tidak cantik dan tidak bisa memberimu anak!"

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjadi cantik atau memintamu untuk memberikanku anak. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini. Hanya Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau meragukanku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata kecewa yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Kupikir kita butuh waktu masing-masing dan mari pikirkan bagaimana hubungan ini akan berlanjut. Aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk tetap memaksamu bersamaku."

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. "Baik, dan akan aku buktikan jika keputusan kita untuk bersama tiga bulan lalu tidaklah salah. Park Chanyeol memang ditakdirkan untuk Byun Baekhyun."

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

 _Diselipin konflik dikit wkwk mumpung lagi musim pelakor*eh ato gue aja yg kebanyakan nonton orang ketiga wkwk._

 _Maaf karena chap ini drama banget huhuhu..._

 _Dan yeay Chanbaek break dulu wkwk:")_


	4. Rindu Yang Menyiksa

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shorfic_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

 ** _Chanyeol Baekhyun_**

 _Love still comeback for each other— Anonim_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun terserang demam tiga hari setelah pertengkarannya bersama Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu mendapati kenaikan suhu tubuh dan pusing di kepalanya setelah ia baru saja sampai di tempat tinggalnya selepas bekerja satu hari penuh.

Cuaca sedang tidak ekstrim, Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sakit tiba-tiba sedang ia biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku demam, Kyung, tidak akan bisa datang ke tempatmu malam ini. Maaf," ucapnya pada sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " Suara Kyungsoo terdengar cemas dari seberang sambungan. " _Haruskah aku ke tempatmu?_ "

"Tidak perlu, Kyung, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sejak meminum obat sekarang aku akan istirahat dan mungkin besok aku sudah akan kembali seperti biasa." Baekhyun menyahut sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Sungguh_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu. Aku menghubungimu untuk memberi kabar saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napas di seberang sana. " _Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa sakit, sih?_ " Dan mulai mengomel.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyung."

" _Padahal cuaca sedang sangat baik akhir-akhir ini_."

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya sedang kelelahan saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" _Atau ... tidak_?" sahut Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku benar hanya kelelahan, Kyung. Sudah ya, kau harus menikmati pestamu. Selamat menempati tempat tinggal baru!" Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. " _Ya, ini sebenarnya tidak seru tanpa kau, Baek, tapi istirahatlah malam ini. Semoga kau cepat sembuh_."

Dan setelah saling bertukar ucapan selamat malam, keduanya pun mengakhiri sambungan. Kyungsoo harus menyambut beberapa teman dekat dan kenalannya yang mulai berdatangan dan Baekhyun harus segera beristirahat agar besok tubuhnya akan bisa segera pulih.

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan segala yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol juga kesibukannya yang menguras energi. Ia mungkin jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

Ya, mungkin. Atau ...

Ia sedang mengalami kerinduan akut hingga membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis. Ya, ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merindukan Chanyeol. Tiga hari tidak bersama bahkan tidak sekalipun bertukar sapa mampu membuat Baekhyun merasakan kerinduan yang teramat.

Ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran juga perhatian Chanyeol selama ini dan kehilangan hal itu secara mendadak mampu membuatnya jatuh seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang meminta dan ia juga yang merasakan betapa sulitnya untuk mengabaikan perasaannya yang seperti terkurung dengan belenggu paksa hingga menyakitinya.

Chanyeol tidak bersalah, Baekhyun sendiri yang tengah bermasalah di sini. Masalah kepercayaan dirinya yang mulai menyusut. Melihat betapa serasinya Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik mendadak membuatnya merasa rendah diri.

Baekhyun tidak cantik, tidak begitu pintar dan tidak pula memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan seorang laki-laki dari pasangannya. Ia hanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek dengan gelar sederhana di belakang namanya yang dapat membuatnya tetap bertahan di tengah kerasnya kehidupan ibukota.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu kembali mendatangkan kesedihan hatinya. Baekhyun mulai merasa bahwa dirinya tidak cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan, cerdas dengan segala kehebatannya yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat berusaha untuk terlelap agar semua bayang-bayang kesedihannya menghilang, bahkan jika itu hanya bertahan sejenak.

Namun suara bel pintu kembali merengut kesadaran Baekhyun yang hampir menghilang. Pria mungil itu menghela napas begitu seseorang di luar sana tidak juga berhenti menekan bel rumahnya secara tidak sabaran.

"Siapa orang yang dengan teganya membuat kepalaku yang sedang sakit ini bertambah sakit," gumamnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu.

"Ya, sia—" Pintu bercat putih itu baru saja terbuka saat sebuah pelukan menyerangnya bahkan sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Syukurlah, kau terlihat cukup baik. Maafkan aku, Baek, jangan sakit kumohon." Suara Chanyeol mengalun tepat di bawah telinganya. Pria tinggi itu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei, Chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan," sahut Baekhyun lirih. Ia rasanya ingin berteriak jika ia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat!

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Jangan pernah abaikan aku lagi," ucap Chanyeol sendu.

"Aku juga, Chan, aku merindukanmu," sahut Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk dulu, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus di pintu rumahku," lanjutnya dengan kikikan kecil di akhir.

"Hm." Chanyeol bergumam menyetujui namun tidak juga mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu." Baekhyun berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol, namun alih-alih terlepas pelukan itu malah semakin erat saja Chanyeol buat.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau pergi lagi," ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi," sahut Baekhyun membujuk sang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah bersikap manja.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming, tidak menyahut maupun bergerak menjauh. Baekhyun akhirnya menghela napas kalah dan membiarkan Chanyeol menempel padanya hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana Baekhyun.

"Ke kamarmu, Baek. Kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat," sela Chanyeol saat akan Baekhyun mengarahkan keduanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Baekhyun hanya menurut, hitung-hitung melepas rasa rindunya pada pria tinggi yang masih menjabat sebagai kekasihnya ini.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keduanya telah terduduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Baekhyun yang terduduk di antara sela-sela kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka dengan punggung menempel pada tubuh bagian depan Chanyeol.

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Darimana kau tahu aku sakit?"

"Kyungsoo," sahutnya, "aku sedang memenuhi undangannya dan ia bilang kau pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Di rumah sendirian," lanjutnya dengan kesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil karena Kyungsoo berhasil membodohi Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau selalu jatuh di lubang yang sama," komentarnya geli.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Semua kebohongannya tentangmu, Baek. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya, dia sahabat terdekatmu bahkan mungkin lebih daripada aku."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya, kau sudah makan dan minum obat?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keheningan beberapa detik di antara keduanya.

"Ya, sudah keduanya," sahut Baekhyun mantap.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya, karena kau sudah di sini," sahut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek," lirih Chanyeol sambil mengusakan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Chan. Aku juga bersalah, maaf karena tidak memercayaimu," sahut Baekhyun sama lirihnya.

"Tidak, Baek, kau tidak salah. Aku mungkin harus lebih berusaha meyakinkanmu!"

"Ya, tolong yakinkan aku, Chan. Beritahu bahwa aku pantas untukmu," sahut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau pantas, Baek, sangat! Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. "Dan jangan sampai sakit lagi," lanjutnya sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun main-main.

"Eum, aku tidak akan sakit jika kau bersamamu. Aku sakit karena merindukanmu," sahut Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya. "Uh, kau manis sekali, Baek."

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Baekhyun berseru dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sedang berkata jujur saat ini, sayang," sahut Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana kau sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?"

"Tentu," sahut Baekhyun yakin. "Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

"Aku lebih mencintamu, Baek," sahut Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, jika kau mau."

"Aku ingin cuddling," sahut Baekhyun sambil tertawa malu.

"Keinginan terkabul! Ayo cepat tidur dan besok aku akan membawamu ke hadapan kedua orang tuaku," ujar Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah benar-benar gila!"

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

 _Yeay, Chanbaek udah baikan! wkwk ini buat yang gak mau konflik lama-lama..._ _Tapi mungkin bakal ada konflik lain di chap-chap depan hehehe_

 **Thankyou buat yang udah Baca dan Review FF ini... Love you~**


	5. Bersenang-Senang

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

 _Be brave to get and keep your love—_ Anonim

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Malam ini pesta ulang tahun perusahaan akan diadakan, namun Baekhyun masih belum menemukan setelan yang pas untuk dikenakannya saat menghadiri acara yang pasti akan dihadiri pula oleh banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Lagipula ia tidak mau mempermalukan Chanyeol-nya.

"Kau selalu terlihat baik dengan apapun yang kau kenakan, Baek," ujar Chanyeol saat ia merasa kedua kakinya mulai lemas karena telah digunakan bergerak selama dua jam tanpa henti. Menemani Baekhyun membeli satu setel pakaian ternyata cukup melelahkan.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah sang kekasih selama dua detik sebelum membuang muka. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau menemaniku!" ujarnya ketus. "Sana pergi saja!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun berubah sangat sensitif setelah pertengkaran mereka terakhir kali.

"Bukan begitu, sayang." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Kita bisa beristirahat lalu kembali mencari pakaian untukmu."

Baekhyun berjengit kaget lalu menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan bersalah. "Oh, apa kau lelah?" tanyanya dengan tangan sibuk meletakan sebuah kemeja yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya pada tempat semula.

"Maafkan aku, Chan." Baekhyun merengut dengan tatapan memelas pada sang kekasih. "Aku terlalu asyik sendiri sejak tadi. Kau pasti bosan."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Selama apapun aku akan tetap menemanimu, hanya saja kita harus makan terlebih dahulu, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang aku takut kau sakit perut karena telat makan," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia dengan perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik Chanyeol. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sayangku~"

"Sama-sama, sayang," sahut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh kecil saat Baekhyun mengusap pipinya lembut. "Jadi?"

"Ayo kita pergi mencari makan lebih dulu!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, Park!" Dan mendapat balasan pekikan Baekhyun yang sama tidak malunya dengan sang kekasih jangkung.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan memakai setelan yang sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam lemarinya. Membuat segala perjuangan Chanyeol tampak sia-sia. Ya ... setidaknya ia cukup puas karena bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun setelah pertengkaran hebat yang tidak akan pernah mau Chanyeol ulangi.

 **e)(o**

Saat malam tiba, aula luas yang biasanya lapang telah dipadati oleh orang-orang dengan pakaian semi formal yang asyik berbincang membentuk kerumunan. Chanyeol berada di sana sedang Baekhyun tengah berjalan menghampiri para sahabatnya.

Ia terlalu bosan mendengar Chanyeol dan yang lainnya dalam kerumunan itu berbincang mengenai pekerjaan. Mereka mungkin lupa jika ini pesta dan ia ingin menikmatinya dengan bersenang-senang!

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Jeon?" tanyanya begitu sampai dan mendapatkan sahabat beda divisinya yang terlihat murung dengan wajah cukup menyeramkan.

Jeon—Jeon Wonwoo tidak berniat menyahuti pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan berkali-kali hanya menghembuskan napas berat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo, menyiratkan pria bermata belo itu untuk menggantikan Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sebelum berkata, "Wanita ular itu kembali bertingkah. Setelah gagal mendapatkan Chanyeol, dia sekarang tengah menempel pada Mingyu seperti lintah. Dan Wonwoo sedang cemburu di sini."

Wonwoo menoleh cepat dan menatap Kyungsoo sebal. "Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Ya, ya, silahkan katakan pada alas sepatuku," cibir Kyungsoo.

Sedang Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, menatap Wonwoo skeptis. "Jelas sekali jika kau cemburu. Sekarang pergilah kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" seru Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, mungkin masih terbawa dengan perasaan kesalnya karena wanita itu telah mencoba menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Wonwoo tersenyum masam lalu berucap, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun, kami bukan siapa-siap, Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau seharusnya bergerak cepat! Kau juga laki-laki kan, masih berpotensi jadi pihak atas lagi. Jadi cepat katakan cinta padanya kalau kau menyukainya!"

Wonwoo sudah akan membalas ucapan Baekhyun sebelum seseorang sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Siapa yang akan mengatakan cinta pada siapa?"

Itu Kim Mingyu dengan setelan hitam yang terlihat cocok di tubuhnya.

Wonwoo mendengus sebelum berkata, "Kucing tetanggaku!" dengan ketus.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening bingung, menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyiratkan pertanyaan mengenai Jeon Wonwoo yang mendadak kesal.

Baekhyun tidak berniat menjelaskan, ada hal lain yang ingin diketahuinya. "Kudengar kau bersama wanita ular itu, sekarang dimana dia?"

"Wanita ular?" tanya Mingyu. "Chou Tzuyu maksudmu, hyung?"

Baekhyun bergidik saat mendengar nama wanita ular itu terlontar dari mulut Mingyu. "Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku! Sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku," ujar Baekhyun jutek.

"Hei, kenapa kalian sangat galak hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan delikan dari ketiga pria berstatus uke di sana. "Ya ampun, aku akan menjawabnya!"

"Jadi?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar. Ia hanya takut wanita ular itu kembali mendekati Chanyeol-nya.

"Tadi dia bilang ada anak teman ibunya di sini. Jadi ia berniat menemuinya dan pergi begitu saja," ujar Mingyu tidak mau menerima amarah pria mungil yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan tiga pria yang mengernyitkan kening bingung dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung belum minum obat hari ini?" gumam Mingyu yang mendapat pukulan main-main di kepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang tengah kebingungan, Baekhyun melangkah dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Jangan sampai ia menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah bersama si wanita ular.

Namun kenyataannya ia tengah melihat keduanya dengan jelas kini, di ujung ruangan hanya berdua saja. Ia percaya pada Chanyeol, tapi sungguh ia harus membuat wanita itu berhenti mendekati kekasihnya.

"Sayang," panggil Baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba ia merangkul lengan Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Oh, Baek!" Chanyeol berucap terkejut mendapati kedatangan tiba-tiba sang kekasih mungil. Harap-harap cemas jikalau Baekhyun kembali marah karena mendapatinya tengah bersama Tzuyu.

"Aku lelah," ucap Baekhyun manja sambil mengusak-ngusak kepalanya pada lengan atas Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah lupa dengan berapa usianya kini.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya.

Keduanya tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Tzuyu di sana walau Baekhyun tengah menahan dirinya untuk tertawa bangga saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku, takut ada ular liar yang menggigitmu," sahut Baekhyun penuh arti.

Tzuyu yang kesal karena sindiran Baekhyun juga kemesraan yang diperlihatkan pasangan di hadapannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari sana.

"Yes!" Dan Baekhyun berseru keras tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kebingungan dan tengah bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak marah padanya.

 _Akhirnya aku bisa mengusir ular itu_ , ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia bahkan telah tertawa keras di dalam hatinya.

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

 _Sorryy... ff ini bakal diupdate kalo gue ada waktu jadi gabisa sering-sering_ :"v

 _Tanggal 8 Mei ada ujian yang nunggu huhuhu... harus belajar terus dari sekarang_

 _Soo... ditunggu aja ya update-annya_

 **Thankyou yang udah mau nyempetin buat baca n review ff ini *bow***


	6. Aku Ingin Berlibur!

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

.

.

 **Cubicle Love Story**

 _Everything for Love_ — Anonim

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan kantor sangat lengang berhubung masa-masa perilisan telah berlalu.

"Uh, senangnya jadi pasangan baru." Baekhyun meledek saat menemukan Wonwoo tengah berada di kubikel Mingyu.

Pasangan baru itu dengan kompak balas mencibir Baekhyun. "Uh, diamalah, Baek!" sentak Wonwoo galak. "Kalo iri sana pergilah ke ruangan Chanyeol."

"Cih, sombong sekali, sih!" Baekhyun merengut lalu pergi dari sana menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

"Chan!" seru Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu ruangan sang kekasih tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. "Kau sibuk?"

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk berbicara pada ponselnya dan memberikan tanda pada Baekhyun untuk menunggu.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil berjalan menghampiri meja sang kekasih. "Uhuh~" ucapnya di setiap langkah, bermaksud mengganggu aktivitas Chanyeol di balik mejanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan telunjuk di hadapan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar diam sejenak.

Namun, bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia mengikuti suruhan Chanyeol begitu saja. Alih-alih diam, Baekhyun malah memiliki niat jahil untuk semakin menggangu kekasih tingginya.

"Chan~" Baekhyun melemparkan diri pada pangkuan Chanyeol dan bergerak-gerak heboh di sana.

Chanyeol menatap tajam sang kekasih seraya menjauhkan ponselnya untuk mengomel. "Baek, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Tunggu sebentar, okay?"

Baekhyun yang sedang kesal bukanlah sosok yang penurut. Pemuda mungil itu mencebikan bibir sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Ia tidak berucap apapun lagi bahkan hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan aktivitas berteleponnya.

"Hei, Baek, ada apa?" Chanyeol berucap sambil meletakan ponselnya pada meja.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, masih memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baek, hentikan!" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya. "Ada apa, hm?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum berucap, "Mingyu membuatku kesal!" lirihnya. "Kau juga!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kim Mingyu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku sedang berbicara dengan manager tadi, Baek. Bukan bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang seakan memahami ucapan Chanyeol, namun tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mengabaikanku!" Baekhyun berseru sambil melonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau benar-benar tidak memahami ucapanku," gerutunya. "Dan sejak kapan kau bersikap sangat manja seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mendelik dan menatap sang kekasih dengan mata nyalang. "Kau tidak suka aku bermanja-manja padamu?!" sentaknya seraya bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei, bukan begitu." Chanyeol berusaha meraih Baekhyun namun pria mungil itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah mundur.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" tanyanya sebal. "Mingyu membuatku iri sedang kau, kekasihku sangat menyebalkan. Ada apa dengan hari ini." Baekhyun terus menggerutu.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah dulu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, beranjak menghampiri sang kekasih dan membawanya duduk di sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku bosan dan kesal!" sahut Baekhyun ketus dengan palingan wajah menuju arah selain menatap langsung wajah tampan sang kekasih.

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun hati-hati, merasa mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hm?"

"Aku ingin pergi berlibur," sahut Baekhyun penuh semangat. Entah kapan datangnya perasaan positif itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau ingin berlibur? Okay, pergilah ke suatu tempat yang bagus."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata terkejut. "Hanya aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin pergi denganmu!" sentak Baekhyun sambil melonjak-lonjak di atas sofa.

Seakan baru tersadar dari sesuatu, kedua mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak cemas. "Itu ... kita bisa membicarakannya," sahutnya ragu.

"Kenapa harus dibicarakan? Aku ingin pergi!" sungut Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa mengambil cuti pada waktu dekat."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut alih-alih mengerucutkan bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah hanya karena melihat kesedihan di sorot mata sang kekasih. "Okay, aku kalah. Ayo kita pergi," ujarnya akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memekik dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan sukarela menerima tubuh Baekhyun yang menerjang tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Pria tinggi itu terkekeh kecil sambil mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan saat kekasihnya itu berubah sangat manja.

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi?"

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

 _Sorry banget ini lama terus pendek:'_

 _Dan gue mau ngucapin_ **Selamat Berpuasa** _bagi yang menjalankannya~_

 **Thanks for Fav, Follow, and Review**


	7. Hohoholiday

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

.

.

Pergi liburan memang yang terbaik! Ia bahkan seakan lupa diri saat gulungan ombak dan hangatnya pasir pantai menyapa kedua kakinya yang telanjang.

Baekhyun dengan kaki kecilnya berlari di atas bibir pantai dengan pekikan bahagia yang sanggup membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hanya karena mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, ayo kemari! Kemari~" Ia memanggil sang kekasih yang masih betah berdiri di samping mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari bibir pantai.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki kesal. Masa bodoh dengan pria tinggi yang menyebalkan itu!

Ia lanjut berlari senang tidak bersedia membuat suasana baik ini memburuk karena kekasih tiangnya yang menyebalkan. "Kalau seperti ini, sama saja aku seperti liburan sendiri," gerutunya.

Pasir pantai yang setengah basah digalinya menggunakan sekop dan memindahkan pasirnya ke dalam sebuah ember kecil yang dibawanya dari Seoul.

Dalam diam Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di samping Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia dapat melihat Baekhyun bersikap kekanakan, mungkin sudah beberapa tahun.

Selama di kantor, Baekhyun selalu bersikap profesional terkesan begitu kaku bagi Chanyeol. Jadi, saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang langka sebenarnya.

"Apa yang akan kau buat, Baek?" Ia bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun semakin memupuk pasir ke dalam ember yang hampir penuh.

Pria mungil itu sedikit tersentak, menatap Chanyeol kaget dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat. "Apa saja! Kau tidak perlu tahu," ujarnya ketus.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Aku suka kau yang imut seperti ini."

Baekhyun berdecak malas. "Aku sudah hampir 25 bulan depan dan kau ingin aku bersikap seperti bayi?" ucapnya merasa konyol dengan pemikiran sang kekasih.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Berapapun umurmu kau akan tetap menjadi baby bagiku, selamanya," sahut Chanyeol dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun yang geram memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sekop plastik di tangannya. "Berhenti berbicara omong kosong!"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak setelah sukses mengerjai sang kekasih mungil sedang Baekhyun malah telah asyik berkutat kembali dengan pasir dan sekop miliknya tanpa mengacuhkan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hei, Baek," panggil Chanyeol setelah tawanya berhenti.

Baekhyun berdecak, kesal sekali karena Chanyeol kembali mengganggu kegiatannya. "Apa lagi, sih?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujarnya.

"Hah, pertanyaan yang mana?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau akan membuat apa dengan pasir itu?" Ia menunjuk pada ember yang kini telah penuh terisi oleh pasir.

"Oh," gumam Baekhyun seraya mengangguk. "Aku akan membuat istana yang besar!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening. "Seperti bocah saja!" gumamnya seraya menatap lurus pada gulungan ombak.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam. "Suka-suka aku. Seperti aku merepotkanmu saja," ujarnya lalu membawa pergi jauh-jauh peralatan miliknya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkeleh lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawa kekasih mungilnya itu berdiri menghadapnya. "Kita bisa membangun istana sungguhan, bersama."

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Rumah kita, Baek," jelas Chanyeol.

Mendadak kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah malu dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Chanyeol merasa begitu gemas dengan kekasihnya kini. Baekhyun memang seorang pria dewasa, namun Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana dia bersikap manja padanya.

"Karena itu ayo pergi, tidak perlu membuat istana pasir," ujar Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

Kepala Baekhyun dengan cepat terdongak dengan kedua mata penuh binar antusias. "Kejutan?"

Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan seraya menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya yang sudah mulai melangkah.

"Tidak pakai mobil?" Baekhyun bertanya saat keduanya berjalan melewati mobil Chanyeol yang masih terparkir pada bahu jalan.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, asyik mengarahkan sang kekasih pada sebuah tempat.

Beberapa ruko berarsitektur kuno berderet di sisi trotoar yang tengah mereka lalui. Terlihat teratur dan cantik.

"Kita akan naik ini!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah tepat pada tikungan menuju jalan lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis tinggi, tak yakin dengan kendaraan yang Chanyeol maksud. "Motor biru ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menyahut dan segera menyewa motor itu pada seorang pria tua yang menjaga motor-motor sewaan di sana.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak yakin saat Chanyeol mendorong motor yang warna birunya sudah sedikit pudar itu turun ke jalanan.

Chanyeol sudah berada di posisinya, duduk pada jok kulit dengan kedua tangan pada kemudi. Namun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk ikut berada di jok yang sama.

"Ini kejutan yang kau maksud?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika berkeliling dengan sepeda motor."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Lagipula kau tak perlu takut, modelnya memang kuno tapi ini masih sanggup dipakai untuk balapan loh, Baek," ujar Chanyeol berlebihan.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol main-main dan mengambil duduk di jok bagian belakang. "Dasar berlebihan!" cibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Okay, kau siap!"

"Siap!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat. "Go, go, go~"

Sepeda motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol melaju pelan dengan sepoi angin yang mengiringi.

"Aku selalu ingin tinggal di tempat seperti ini," gumam Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Padang bunga menjadi apa yang dipandang keduanya saat ini. Warna-warni kelopak bunga yang disinari cahaya matahari senja tampak sangat cantik dari yang pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Bersantai di teras rumah yang tenang dengan segelas kopi dan mengobrol denganmu sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

"Hm, terdengar menyenangkan," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, menganggap ucapan Chanyeol sebagai candaan. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di Seoul," ujarnya menunjukan fakta bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol terdiam, menghela napas sebelum berucap, "Itu kejutannya, Baek."

"Ha?"

Chanyeol memang begitu, selalu membicarakan apapun padanya namun tidak cukup sederhana dan jelas untuk Baekhyun pahami dengan mudah.

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

A/N : ANJIRR!!! KOBAM CHANBAEK GUE HUHUHU~~

DUHAI SKUTER BIRU DUHH! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MERINDU ADA MOMEN CEM GINI SUKSES BIKIN GUE PENGEN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS!

WOIII! BARU JUGA LIAT MOMEN SKUTER DUA TAUN LALU EH MUNCUL VERSI BARUNYA GIMANA GA KOBAM GUE!

Sori itu capslock w jebol hehehe...

Ini pun ngetik kilat karena greget pengen pos abis liat tu momen, jadi maap kalo agak gimana gitu:")

Sekali lagi...

THANKS MOMENNYA YA KALEAN MUDAH-MUDAHAN MAKIN SERING TEMPEL2AN(?) DI ATAS JOK SKUTER.

 **Salam Chanbaek Selalu!**


	8. Hohoholiday Pt 2

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

.

.

 **Cubicle Love Story**

.

.

Kelopak mawar yang bertabur di atas ranjang tempat mereka menginap sukses membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut—dalam konteks yang tidak cukup baik.

"Ini yang kau sebut kejutan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. "Bukankah ini romantis?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah menurutimu untuk berada satu kamar karena kau bilang semua kamar di penginapan ini sudah penuh, tapi melihat ini sepertinya kau berbohong, ya?"

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menegang lalu ia tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun berulang. "Aku memesan paket bulan madu," Ia tertawa kecil. "Ini sedang diskon dan aku sedang berhemat, Baek."

Baekhyun mendecih lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Kalau mau bulan madu, harusnya kau nikahi aku dulu."

"Eh, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamar mandi tidak mengindahkan wajah konyol Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Setelah itu ayo pergi makan, Baek!"

"Kau harus mandi juga, bodoh!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol terus berhemat akhir-akhir ini. Ingat saat Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol liburan? Ia langsung menolak untuk ikut dan alasannya bukan karena pria itu sibuk, ia hanya tengah berhemat!

Rasa menyebalkan saat mendengar kata itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang berhemat lagi?" Baekhyun mendesis menatap dua cup ramyun di atas meja di kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu mengangguk malu.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Kalau tidak punya uang tidak usah mengajakku liburan!"

"Eh, kau kan yang mengajakku," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Okay, maaf, karena sudah memaksamu!" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, merasa baru saja salah berbicara. Ia melangkah dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tengah merajuk.

"Maaf, Baek, bukan begitu maksudku," ucapnya lembut seraya mengusap gundukan selimut yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek, sini dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol menarik selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun hingga wajah Baekhyun yang memerah terlihat jelas di pandangannya.

Chanyeol mencelos melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ia telah mengecewakan sang kekasih, ia benar bodoh!

"Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku." Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Aku memang bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu."

Suara isak tangis Baekhyun perlahn terdengar. "Tidak ... Chanyeol. Aku yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, aku hanya bisa menuntutmu. Aku malu ... hiks," ucapnya di tengah isakan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, ia telah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan menatap sang kekasih lamat-lamat. "Baek, aku ingin berbicara," mulainya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar keseriusan dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku ... " Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun lembut. Kedua mata lebarnya terlihat bersinar dengan pantulan paras Baekhyun di sana. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang mendadak terlihat gugup. Butuh beberapa menit hingga Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku ... " Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya sebelum berucap, "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak penuh keterkejutan. Kedua matanya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu pada laci nakas di samping ranjang mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengucapkannya malam ini." Chanyeol terkekeh dan itu terlihat sangat luar biasa di mata Baekhyun. "Namun bagaimana lagi?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di samping ranjang dengan sebuah kotak merah beledu di tangannya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin sederhana yang cantik. "Will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun?"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Baekhyun, kali ini tidak menyiratkan hal buruk alih-alih kebahagian menggebu yang tengah Baekhyun alami.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolakmu," ujar Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri pada pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menerima Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Baek," ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau menerima diriku yang menyebalkan ini."

"Kau tidak menyebalkan, Baek. Kau menggemaskan," sahut Chanyeol seraya membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya untuk berbaring pada ranjang.

"Jadi ini kejutan yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kini keduanya sudah berbaring berhadapan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ya, sebagian," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku sebenarnya berencana untuk melamarmu esok hari saat matahari terbit dengan indahnya, tapi berhubung kau terlanjur marah jadi kupercepat saja."

Baekhyun terkekeh seraya memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku perlu berhemat akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol secara lisan, alih-alih memberikan tatapan penasaran atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menikahimu setelah aku sudah mampu menghidupimu, Baek," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang. "Aku tidaak ingin kau hidup kekurangan saat bersamaku."

Baekhyun sangat terharu oleh segala perbuatan Chanyeol malam itu. Chanyeol adalah sosok paling sempurna sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi dan kau bisa meminta sisa kejutanmu padaku saat itu," lanjut Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut.

Kedua mata Baekhyun telah berkaca-kaca. Merasakan kehangatan bibir Chanyeol di keningnya menjadi hal sederhana yang membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Aku mencintamu, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

Baekhyun malam itu menyadari sesuatu. Bahkan jika ia harus memakan ramen cup sepanjang hidupnya, ia akan dengan senang hati menjalaninya jika itu bersama Park Chanyeol. Orang yang dicintainya dengan sangat.

— ** _End Of Chap._**

A/N : INI TERLALU MANIS GAK SIH?

Update cepet spesial buat para reviewer yang kemaren minta gue up cepet hehehe...

Btw gue mau nanya nih, mending end di sini aja atau lanjut sampe chanbaek nikah? Kalo lanjut bakal diselipin konflik juga kayaknya biar greget gitu:'

Dan satu lagi mau survei nih, bales ya di review. Plis inimah *maksa

Nih gue kan punya beberapa draft ff cuma ya belum selesei niatnya mau dipub di ffn terus dilanjut sampe end bisalah sambil selingan sama kubikel chanbaek ini.

Mending yang dipub duluan temanya apa?

1\. School life gitu, Chanyeol sama Baekhyunnya sama-sama murid.

2\. CEO!Chan Student!Baek (Maap kalo terlalu mainstream soalnya gue nulis ini udah lama, pas jamannya masih alay:"v)

3\. Idol!AU agak angst dikit hehe...

Monggo dipilih ya kawan-kawan:)

Maaap ini panjang banget.

Makasih loh buat yang udah Fav, Follow dan yang masih setia review!


	9. Direktur Genit!

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

Park Chanyeol And Byun Baekhyun

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pagi hari yang cerah ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang baik, sungguh sempurna!

Baekhyun melangkah melewati lobi dengan tebaran senyum bulan sabitnya seraya menyapa setiap orang mulai dari yang dikenalnya dengan baik hingga yang tidak dikenalnya sekalipun.

Dengan senandung kecil ia meneruskan langkah menuju lantai dimana divisinya berada. Tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila saat pandangannya menangkap pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang tertutup.

Jemari lentiknya terus ia angkat selama perjalanan menuju kubikelnya, menatap benda kecil berkilauan yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Baek!" Panggilan setengah mendesis dari dua suara yang berbeda sontak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Ditatapnya dua orang yang kini menempati kubikelnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sama.

Baekhyun tersenyum culas. "Eh, Kyungsoo sama Wonwoo, ada apa, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya terduduk bangkit dengan cara sedikit urakan dan menggebrak meja kerja Baekhyun. "Pergi tanpa kabar selama tiga hari, kau bilang ada apa?" ucapnya marah.

Baekhyun sedikit takut melihat kedua sahabat juteknya berubah menjadi seperti setan mengamuk. "Eum ... itu," sahutnya gugup. "Aku mengambil cuti ... dengan Chanyeol."

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat hingga Baekhyun takut bola mata sahabatnya itu bisa-bisa jatuh dan terinjak di lantai.

Sedang Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau seharusnya mengabari kami, Baek. Kami pikir sesuatu terjadi padamu dan kekasih tinggimu itu," ucap Wonwoo dengan desahan napas lelah di akhir.

Mendadak merasa bersalah, Baekhyun merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi sangat jauh itu. "Maaf, ya, teman-temanku yang manis. Aku terlalu sibuk liburan dengan Chanyeol kemarin," ucapnya dengan kekehan menyebalkan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo berdecak seraya melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun sedang Wonwoo yang memang setiap harinya tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil Baekhyun.

"Tumben sekali kau datang pagi, Soo," ucap Baekhyun menatap heran sang sahabat bermata belo.

"Akan ada direktur baru, Baek, kau tidak tahu?" Wonwoo menyahut sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil tapi berisi itu.

"Eh, benarkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol yang baru saja datang menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Wonwoo.

"Ih, Chanyeol. Aku kaget tahu!" Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol main-main.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Eum!" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja nyenyak, bahkan aku bisa melihatmu dalam mimpiku."

Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo yang keberadaannya tiba-tiba menyusut hanya dapat saling lirik, sama-sama merasa mual melihat pasangan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu.

"Aku akan ke ruanganku dulu, direktur baru akan datang kau tau kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tahu. Boleh aku ikut?"

"Ten—"

"Tidak, kau tetap di sini, Byun kecil." Kyungsoo menyela lebih dulu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ih, kau tidak asyik, Soo!" gerutu Baekhyun sedang Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan berlalu menuju ruangannya setelah memberikan kecupan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal dengan kedua mata sipit yang menatap tajam, siap perang.

"Jelaskan dulu pada kami, benda apa yang melingkar di jari manismu itu?" cecar Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

Baekhyun mendadak kembali tersenyum. "Cincin dari Chanyeol," sahutnya lalu terkikik kecil.

"Wah!" Wonwoo berseru, membuat Baekhyun merasa malu karena respon berlebihan sahabatnya.

"Hei, jangan berlebihan, ini kan hanya cincin," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Wonwoo bukan berseru karena cincinmu, Byun. Lihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu sana," sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening sambil membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih tengah berdiri di tengah pintu divisi mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Pria itu berseru bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Direktur Oh?" Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu dan menjabat tangannya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berbalik dan berucap kepada seluruh anggota divisi, "Perkenalkan Direktur kita yang baru, Oh Sehun."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berada di tempatnya, bergidik saat direktur itu mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Untung saja Chanyeol tengah membelakangi pria itu, kalau tidak entahlah apa yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun bahkan rasanya ingin muntah saat ia terpaksa menyapa direktur baru itu dan mendengarnya berucap, "Hai, manis." Sebagai sapaan untuknya.

Hell, dasar direktur genit!

 _Chanyeol, tolong aku!_ batinnya.

 _ **—End of Chap.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yeay, akhirnya bisa update wkwkwk..._

 _Udah diputusin Cbl bakal tetep lanjut sesuai keinginan para reader wkwk tapi maaf ya ga yakin endingnya Chan ama Baek bakalan nikah:"v_

 _Dan makasih buat yang udah mau ngoreksi kalo ada salah-salah kata di sini dan fyi aja acuh itu artinya sama aja kek peduli dan hirau ini menurut kbbi yah, jadi kalo 'tidak mengacuhkan' = 'tidak memedulikan'. Begitu juga, geming = tidak bergerak yah bukannya bergerak. Oce?_

 _Btw gue udah pub ff baru judulnya 'Lucky One' temanya CEO!Chan Student!Baek yah sesuai ama vote paling banyak di chap kemaren dan untuk tema lain terpaksa balik ke waiting list wkwkwk_

 **Thanks for Follow, Fav and Review...**

 **Love You~**


	10. Harus Saling Percaya!

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

Park Chanyeol And Byun Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Direktur Oh itu tampan sekali, ya, Soo." Wonwoo berkelakar dengan dagu tertumpu pada kedua tangan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Jangan lupa sama Mingyu, Wonu!" Baekhyun menyelutuk dari kubikelnya.

Wonwoo berdecak saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat nyaring itu. "Ya yang sudah dilamar lebih baik diam saja!" sindirnya. "Aku kan hanya berbicara fakta."

"Sok sekali berbicara fakta," sahut Baekhyun meledek. "Jika kuberitahu Mingyu kau memuji pria lain, kau akan menangis nanti!"

Wonwoo yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Baekhyun mendorong kepala Baekhyun yang tengah melongok ke dalam kubikelnya.

"Hei, kepalaku!" pekik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat bodohnya itu kini mulai merasa jengak. Mengapa juga dua orang itu selalu saja memiliki topik untuk dipertengkarkan setiap harinya.

"Sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan, ini sudah jam pulang kantor lebih baik kalian pulang sana!"

Baekhyun yang masih tidak terima karena tindakan Wonwoo pada kepalanya mendecih pelan. "Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi, dasar muka datar!"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Ulangi saja kata-kata itu setiap hari!" sahutnya ketus. "Ayo, Soo, kita pulang. Tinggalkan saja puppy menyebalkan ini!"

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo mengambil tas kerjanya lalu menatap Baekhyun, "kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun dengan wajah masam menjawab, "Aku akan pulang dengan Chanyeol, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Okay, sampai jumpa besok, Baek." Kyungsoo melambai sedang Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek Baekhyun.

"Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo dengan segala perbedaan sifat keduanya. Setiap hari tidak pernah sekalipun mereka lupa untuk berdebat entah karena apapun dari yang penting hingga hanya karena sebuah gosip murahan.

Malam sudah hampir larut, namun Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya yang meraung ingin segera diselesaikan.

"Lama banget, Chan!" Baekhyun mengomel dari sofa panjang dengan wajah suntuk.

"Kalau bosan, kau bisa pulang duluan, Baek," sahut Chanyeol masih tidak mengalihkan pandang dari deretan huruf dan angka di atas kertas putih di tangannya.

Baekhyun berdecak seraya mengambil duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. "Memang apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Ini rekapan laporan penjualan tiga bulan kebelakang. Direktur Oh mau berkasnya ada di mejanya besok," sahut Chanyeol.

"Direktur baru itu menyebalkan sekali, sih," gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menatap wajah kesal Baekhyun beberapa detik sebelum kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya. "Kan ini memang sudah tugasku, Baek."

"Bukan masalah ini, Chan," Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Direktur Oh itu sering menggodaku!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dengan menunjukan kerutan pada keningnya. "Menggoda bagaimana?"

"Ya, itu, dia sering panggil aku manis terus kedip-kedip gitu matanya," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Direktur Oh tidak mungkin seperti itu, Baek. Mungkin matanya kemasukan sesuatu makanya kedip-kedip gitu."

Baekhyun merengut. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak takut ia memiliki suatu maksud padaku? Kau harus berbicara padanya!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus datang pada atasan baru kita dan berucap, 'Direktur tolong jangan dekati Baekhyun, dia kekasihku!', begitu?" tanya Chanyeol bergurau.

Baekhyun mendengus atas candaan Chanyeol. "Jadi kau lebih memilih membiarkan pria itu terus menggangguku?"

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin berbicara seenaknya kepada atasan kita. Kalau Direktur Oh tersinggung bagaimana?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Kenapa hari ini terasa sangat menyebalkan! "Aku risih, Chanyeol. Harusnya kau peduli!" ujarnya kesal.

Chanyeol yang merasakan kekesalan Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih. "Maaf, ya, Baek, aku akan coba berbicara dengan Direktur. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin dekat denganmu."

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu menekan Chanyeol bahkan di saat pria itu memiliki beban pekerjaan yang banyak pula. "Aku seharusnya yang minta maaf. Akan kuatasi sendiri, kau benar mungkin ia hanya ingin mengenal para pegawainya lebih dekat."

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Kita sekarang sudah dewasa, Baek. Hubungan kita bukan lagi berumur seujung jagung yang baru tumbuh, aku tidak ingin ada suatu hal kecil yang menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan mimpi kita untuk terus bersama."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol.

"Walaupun benar Direktur Oh menyukaimu, itu wajar, Baek. Kau begitu luar biasa, banyak pria yang ingin memilikimu," ujar Chanyeol. "Hanya selalu ingat bahwa kau memilikiku dan aku akan percaya bahwa seberapa hebat mereka mendekatimu, kau akan tetap memilihku."

Baekhyun merasa tersentuh oleh kelembutan Chanyeol. Selama mereka menjalin kasih memang Chanyeol-lah yang selalu mengambil tanggung jawab untuk mengalah dan meminta maaf terlepas ia salah ataupun tidak. Baekhyun merasa beruntung sekali memiliki Chanyeol sebagai cintanya.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, Baek," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan usapan lembut pada surai halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku yang beruntung. Aku sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh pria setulus dirimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang berbinar terang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menjemput bibir Baekhyun dalam pagutan penuh cinta.

Mata keduanya tertaut bersama gerakan bibir keduanya yang kian mendalam. Efeknya masih sama seperti ciuman pertama keduanya, manis, panas dan ... penuh cinta.

 ** _—End Of Chap_**.

 _Update yeay!_

 _Pengennnya kemaren update abis kobam Chanbaek ngegym barengan woi! Cuma belom selesei diketik wkwkwk_

 _Btw numpang promo gue ada ff collab judulnya 'Allure' sok atuh dibaca di pub di akun_ **chenminisart**


	11. Kegigihan Direktur Oh!

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Shortfic_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cubicle Love Story**

Park Chanyeol And Byun Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangan Baekhyun tengah sibuk merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya saat Sehun datang dengan senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," sapanya.

"Eoh, Direktur Oh?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut, merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang atasan yang dirutukinya dalam hati. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Makan siang denganku?"

Baekhyun hampir saja kelepasan mendengus kalau saja ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang kini berdiri di depan kubikelnya. "Maaf, Direktur, saya sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang," ujarnya berusaha terdengar sopan sebagai sebuah tolakan.

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali," sahutnya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Apa memang harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bisa makan siang denganmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap aneh sang atasan yang masih saja memiliki keinginan untuk makan bersama dengannya.

"Bukan begitu, Direktur," Baekhyun tertawa seakan keduanya tengah berbincang penuh canda saat ini. "Saya memang selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan kekasih saya," lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun tiba-tiba ikut tertawa mengundang tatapan tanya yang Kyungsoo lemparkan pada Baekhyun dari kubikel di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tidak tahu mengapa direkturnya itu mengeluarkan tawa menyebalkan yang tidak berhenti hingga kini.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kau lucu sekali, Byun," sahutnya masih dengan sedikit tawa tersisa. "Apa kekasihmu sangat protektif? Aku hanya mengajakmu makan siang, untuk bisa saling mengenal sebagai atasan dan pegawainya."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Benar apa kata Chanyeol, atasan mereka itu mungkin hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tetapi kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa hanya Baekhyun sedang ia memiliki belasan pegawai lain di divisi mereka.

"Apa aku harus meminta izin pada kekasihmu sebelum aku mengajakmu keluar untuk makan bersama dan mengobrol?" Sehun kembali berucap saat Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan segala pemikiran di dalam kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Direktur Oh," sahut Baekhyun tak enak. "Saya hanya sudah memiliki janji lebih dulu dengannya. Maafkan saya."

Sehun kembali tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi makan denganmu lain kali, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jujur saja hal yang membuatnya menolak ajakan sang atasan bukanlah janji ataupun hal lain yang ia ucapkan di hari lalu, namun ia memang tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk pergi dengan pria berkulit putih itu bahkan hanya untuk sebuah kunjungan makan.

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini?"

Namun atasan barunya itu ternyata sangat gigih. Tidak juga menyerah saat ia mengatakan tidak.

Baekhyun menghela napas, sedikit tidak sopan memang tapi siapa peduli.

"Okay, malam ini," sahut Baekhyun. Satu kali persetujuan, ia harap sang atasan tidak lagi mengganggunya untuk hari-hari ke depan.

Sehun mengangguk puas. "Akan kujemput nanti malam. Kau—"

"Tidak," sela Baekhyun cepat. "Kita bertemu di sana, beritahu saja tempatnya melalui pesan singkat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. Ia sudah membuat Chanyeol menunggu sedikit lama.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang masih tersisa, Baekhyun berjalan melewati lobi dan menemukan mobil hitam metalik milik Chanyeol telah terparkir di depan gedung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya saat kekasihnya itu memasuki mobil dengan bantingan pada pintu yang mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Direktur Oh masih terus menggangguku. Kau yakin telah berbicara langsung dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening. "Ya, sudah. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya padamu, bukan?"

"Tapi dia masih bersikeras," sahut Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobil. "Aku sudah menerima ajakannya untuk pergi makan malam, tidak apa bukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Makan malam? Kapan?"

"Malam ini. Kau tidak keberatan bukan? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti, mungkin dengan menerima ajakannya dia akan berhenti menggangguku."

Chanyeol terdiam, teringat sesuatu yang telah disiapkannya sejak hari lalu yang berbenturan dengan waktu makan malam yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Chanyeol?" Panggilan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera tersadar. "Kau melamun?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Eum, kau boleh pergi," ucap Chanyeol. "Tapi kembalilah segera setelah selesai. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun berubah berbinar. "Sebuah kejutan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Jadi jangan terlalu lama dengannya, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh antusias. "Aku akan pulang dengan cepat!"

"Tidak," sela Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengirimkan sebuah alamat padamu dan datanglah langsung ke sana."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu." Chanyeol berucap dengan tawa kecil setelah melihat wajah bingung sang kekasih.

Semoga rencananya kali ini berhasil.

 ** _—End Of Chap._**

Note : Maap baru bisa update:"( Untuk chap2 ke depannya juga mungkin gabisa diup cepet huhuhu gue udah mulai sibuk:"v

So ditunggu aja ya chap selanjutnya!

 **Thankyou for follow, fav, and review~**

 **Salam Chanbaek Selalu~**


End file.
